Forbes Family
The Forbes Family is one of the main Founding Families in The Vampire Diaries. As for their history, it seems that the family members have a tendency of being the local Sheriff. This family has been committed to protecting the town from vampires for almost 150 years. History Family Members *'William Forbes': William was the sheriff of Mystic Falls during the 1860s, and signed the registry at the Lockwood Mansion. *'Margaret Forbes: '''She is a member of the Forbes family. Nothing is known about her character or background. She was first mentioned by Stefan Salvatore in ''Dead Man On Campus. *'Gerald Forbes': Gerald was the sheriff of Mystic Falls during 1912, and a founding member. *'Bill Forbes': Bill was a former resident of Mystic Falls, and the father of Caroline Forbes. He returned to the town after being informed by Carol Lockwood that there is a vampire situation that needs dealing with. It's said that he and Caroline used to have a close relationship, and that would be the reason he tried to help her retain her humanity as a vampire. He was once married to Elizabeth Forbes and left her after confessing he was gay. Bill was killed by Alaric Saltzman, who stabbed him to death while having vampire blood in his system. He woke up in transition, but chose not to feed on human blood to complete his transformation into a vampire. He eventually died as a result. *'Elizabeth Forbes': She is the sheriff of Mystic Falls and the mother of Caroline Forbes. She and her husband are divorced but she still keeps his surname. She seems to have a strained relationship with her daughter, Caroline, which became worse when she first found out she was a vampire. However, she eventually realised that Caroline was still her daughter and as a result they became significantly closer. She is a member of the Founder's Council; an organisation which secretly protects the town of Mystic Falls from vampires. *'Caroline Forbes': She was born on October 10, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She is a vampire and the best friend of Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore. Despite her bright, upbeat, outgoing and cheerful personality, Caroline is commonly known for her insecurities, which cause her to become excessively competitive, especially towards Elena. She is later turned into a vampire after being fed Damon's blood and after being killed by Katherine. She seems to have a girly and cheerful personality and she wears bright and girly clothes, but she becomes more neutral, dark and mature than before her transformation. William_Forbes.png|William Forbes Gerald.1912.jpg|Gerald Forbes Billforbesfamilytree.png|Bill Forbes Lizforbesfamilytree.png|Elizabeth Forbes Caroline 3.png|Caroline Forbes Family Tree The Family Tree depicts only the local Mystic Fall's Family, 1 ancestor from 1864 and 1 ancestor from 1912. Surname *'Forbes' is a surname of Scottish origin, first commonly found in Aberdeenshire. The meaning of the name is "from the field". Trivia *In the novels, Caroline has a brother named Daniel, but in the show she is an only child. *This founding family is the only family to have a gay member (Bill). *''The Walking Dead'' reveals Caroline has an Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary, but it is unknown which side of the family they're from. *Margaret Forbes was mentioned by Stefan in Dead Man on Campus. *Caroline and Liz are the only living members of the family. Gallery Careforbes32.png|Caroline Forbes William Forbes.png Caroline-forbes-season-3vh.png Caroline-Forbes.jpg|Caroline Caroline-forbes1.png Caroline-forbes-and-banana-republic-cropped-cardigan-gallery.jpg Caroline-forbes-and-lapis-lazuli-daylight-ring-gallery.jpg Caroline-Forbes-caroline-forbes-30561829-300-451.jpg Caroline-forbes-dangerous-liaisons-ball-gown.jpg Candice Accola.jpg Caroline-caroline-forbes-9026284-1600-2000.jpg Caroline forbes by nmatachachoquet-d34iul5.jpg Forbestvd.jpg 0carolineforbes.jpg Caroline-forbes-and-ford-fiesta-profile.jpg Caroline Forbes AT&T HTC Aria season 2.png Caroline-Forbes-the-vampire-diaries-16630459-500-282.gif Carolineforbeshouse.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-caroline-forbes-29124575-1280-720.jpg Sheriff Elizabeth forbes.jpg Carolsheriff.jpg Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png Sheriffcar6.jpg Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg BillPort.PNG Billforbesfamilytree.png Bill killed.jpg Bill f.jpg Bill Carolne.png Caroline-and-Bill-Forbes.png Bill.jpg Forbes-Liz-Caroline.JPG Carolineforbes3x6.gif Caroline F 5X9.png Caroline 5x9......png Caroline Forbes 5x9...png Caroline The Cell.png|Caroline Caroline Forbes 5x9.png Caroline 5x9.gif Caroline 5x9.,.,.gif CF-3-caroline-forbes-32386441-100-100.png Caroline and Elena 5x8.,.,.,.jpg Caroline in 5x8.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.,..png|Caroline talks With Jesse Caroline 5x8....png elizabeth-forbes-1.png See also Category:Families Category:Forbes Family Category:Founding Family Category:Main Family